fantasyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kay (Guy Gavriel)
Guy Gavriel Kay, romancier canadien né en 1954 = Biographie = Né le 7 novembre 1954 à Wayburn (Saskatchewan), Guy Gavriel Kay a grandi à Winnipeg (Manitoba) et entreprit des études de philosophie, puis de droit à l'Université du Manitoba. C'est à cette époque que Christopher Tolkien, recherchant un assistant pour éditer le Silmarillion, choisit Kay, mes parents de ce dernier étant amis avec ceux de la seconde femme de C. Tolkien, Baillie. Déménageant à l'occasion de ce travail pour Oxford en 1974, il ne rentrera au Canada que deux ans plus tard. Il terminera ses études de droit à Toronto et commença à s'intéresser à l'écriture. Il sera scénariste de la série The Scales of Justice (1984 - 1989) diffusée par le réseau Radio-Canada. Son premier roman, l'arbre de l'été, sortira en 1984. Depuis, Kay est traduit dans plus de 20 langues et a publié 10 autres romans. Ses œuvres se sont vendues à des millions d'exemplaires. Certains voient en lui un successeur de Tolkien''paru dans Publishing News'' et il sera souvent primé pour son œuvre. = Bibliographie = Œuvres traduites * Série La Tapisserie de Fionavar : # L'arbre de l'été (The Summer Tree - 1984 , parution poche VF : 1998) # Le feu vagabond (The Wandering Fire - 1986 , parution poche VF : 1998) # La voie obscure (The Darkest Road - 1986 , parution poche VF : 1998) * Tigane (Tigana - 1990, parution VF : 1998, parution poche VF : 2003) * La chanson d'Arbonne (A Song for Arbonne - 1992, parution VF : 1997) * Les lions d'Al-Rassan (The Lions of Al-Rassan - 1995, parution VF : 1999, parution poche VF : 2005) * Série La Mosaïque de Sarance : # Le chemin de Sarance (Sailing to Sarantium - 1998, parution VF : 2001, parution poche VF : 2005) # Le seigneur des empereurs (Lord of Emperors - 2000, parution VF : 2001, parution poche VF : 2005) * Le dernier rayon du soleil (The Last Light of the Sun - 2005, parution VF française : printemps 2006) Œuvres non-traduites * Beyond this dark house (recueil de poèmes, paru en 2003) * Ysabel (paru en 2007) = Prix reçus = * Le feu vagabond a gagné le prix Casper (renommé Aurora en 1990) en 1987 dans la catégorie roman anglais. * Guy Gavriel Kay reçoit à nouveau le prix Aurora en 1991 pour Tigane. * Kay remporte en 2005 le prix de la Israeli Society for Science Fiction and Fantasy pour Les lions d'Al-Rassan. * Kay est nominé au Mythopoeic Fantasy Award for Adult Literature en 1985 pour L'arbre de l'été. * Kay est nominé au World Fantasy Award en 1991 pour Tigane. * Kay est nominé au Geffen Award pour ses traductions. * Il est nominé au Canadian Sunburst Award pour Le dernier rayon du soleil en 2005. * Il est nominé en 2007 au White Pine Award pour Ysabel. = Sources = * Bright Weavings, le site officiel de Guy Gavriel Kay. * Guy Gavriel Kay sur le Wikipedia anglophone. * Kay, sur A lire. Note : ---- Catégorie : Auteurs